


【授權翻譯】任務 The Mission

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 西弗勒斯·斯內普在找一本非常重要的書。短故事AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】任務 The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456749) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

斯內普在執行任務前已經預備好自己了。他對自己施了個咒確保他在其他人眼中不是西弗勒斯·斯內普。

但是，預防措施永遠都不會嫌多。

當他走近並進入書店時他瞇起了眼，但沒有人留意到他。

搜索咒被飛快吐出，而他的身體有了接近某個特定書架的輕微衝動。

當他的掃視過書架看到了那本書—《 _求愛指南：千百種方法向你的女巫示愛_ 》 —後，臉上的表情混合了勝利和希冀。

格蘭傑教授，他想。 _赫敏_ 。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
